The War of Minecraft
by TES-X
Summary: Steve lived a normal life of a Minecrafter. Everything was normal, until he hears a prophecy on his 21st birthday and ends up going on a journey to defeat Herobrine and his army of mobs, demons, and griefers. Will he succeed in stopping Herobrine's plans? Will this story be good? The only way to find out is reading.
1. 21 Years Ago

**If you don't like this story, that's okay because it's my first fanfiction but DO NOT FLAME!**

**Also, some of the stuff in this story might not be true but don't flame that either!**

Anyways, let's get to the story.

**CHAPTER 1: **_**21 YEARS AGO**_

It was a normal morning in the world of Minecraftia, for everybody except a woman on a horse.

She didn't own the horse. The guy who owned the horse (his name was Caleb) let her get on so they could get to the hospital. Why were they going to the hospital? Because the woman was pregnant, that's why.

"How longer until we're there?" asked the woman (whose name was Alice).

"Be patient, okay? We're almost there."

"How many millimeters away?"

"I don't know maybe eighty thousand or something."

"Look! There's the hospital!" said Alice.

Then the horse stopped and they entered the hospital (not the horse, though.)

The two walked in (not the horse, the humans) and saw a nurse.

"What do you want?" asked the nurse.

"I'm pregnant," Alice answered.

"Okay, go to room two billion and one."

"Why that room?"

"Because it's the farthest room from me and I HATE you."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I DO!"

"Way to be reasonable," Caleb whispered.

Caleb and Alice walked into room two billion and one.

"Okay, she's right about to give birth!" said the doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Caleb and Alice saw the baby that Alice just gave birth to.

"He's cute." said Caleb. Then he had to go to the bathroom and so he did, but when he came back, something mysterious happened. Alice was gone, but the baby was still there.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"I don't know," said the doctor. "She just ran off."

"WHAT?"

Then Caleb realized what he had to do next.

"I guess I'll have to adopt him."

**A/N: So that was basically why Caleb is raising him. It's unknown why Alice ran away or who the baby's true father is. You might find out later in the story...**


	2. The Prophecy

**Okay this chapter is gonna be in the present. No longer in the flashback.**

**CHAPTER 2: **_**THE PROPHECY**_

(present time)

Caleb finished decorating the cake for his "son", Steve, right before Steve came into the room.

"Happy birthday Steve!" Caleb told him.

"Wow, thanks!" Steve commented.

"Come outside to see your present."

Steve walked outside of his house. He lived in a small village, which was a pretty normal village despite the fact that a powerful wizard and a talking iron golem that the wizard created lived there. Anyways, Steve found his present outside, which was his own horse. It was a very large horse.

"Wow now we both have horses!"

Then the talking iron golem named Diputs (Yes, I know what it is backwards) came by and said, "Happy birthday Steve."

"Thanks Diputs."

He got happy birthday greetings all over the village.

Then Steve named his horse Tom (by the way Caleb's horse's name was Jeff) and started riding on him like a maniac. Later, his horse wanted to see his basement. So that's where he went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Steve thought he saw something like a bright light. He started to move closer to it, and moved a crafting table out of his way, revealing a person. Actually, a ghost.

Tom immediately collapsed but before Steve could try to wake him up, he fell into a trance. Then he heard words in his mind:

_"THE DAY AFTER THE ABANDONED WARRIOR_

_TURNS 21, CHAOS WILL SPREAD, AND THE _

_FATE OF MINECRAFTIA MAY BE DESTROYED_

_IF THE PURE EVIL GAINS THE ULTIMATE SOUL!"_

**A/N: So that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it :)**


	3. The Attack

**Sorry it took so long but chapter three is up!**

**Also it will have a little more action than the first two chapters.**

**That's all, let's start the chapter!**

_**CHAPTER 3: THE ATTACK**_

Steve woke up and saw Tom across his bedroom, still sleeping. '_It's my birthday,_' he thought. '_wait, no, it's not,'_ he thought again.

It was the day after his birthday, but the funny thing was, he only remembered getting Tom from Caleb.

He decided to ignore it, as that was probably the best thing to do. He decided to go downstairs to see Caleb, but Caleb was outside, talking to the mysterious wizard in their village that was mentioned in chapter 2.

"So, what's your name again?" Caleb asked the wizard.

"I don't HAVE a name I'm just called X Sorcerer," The wizard replied

"I thought you were a wizard not a sorcerer," said Diputs who was on the roof of Steve's friend Alex's (she's not actually an OC) house.

"It's the same thing you idiot!" said X sorcerer.

"I'm not an idiot I'm idiotic you stupid idiot!" Diputs yelled.

"Whoaaaa stop fighting," said Steve.

"I'm not fighting him he's my master I only fight bad guys," Diputs replied.

Caleb looked down and shook his head.

"Anyways,-" Steve began before being interrupted by an arrow barely missing him.

Then 2 people with diamond swords jumped out from behind Steve and Caleb's house and Steve turned around to see them and backed away, barely missing the attacks once again, but stumbling down in the process.

Then Caleb shot at one of the attackers so the attacker used the other one as a shield, leaving only one of them left.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" X Sorcerer yelled as he shot a green beam from his wand which hit and killed the still alive (until now) attacker.

"**So that's how it is, I guess! Griefer ship attack!" **yelled a demonic voice.

Suddenly a giant airship came down through the clouds and started ejecting TNT down towards the village.

"Everybody get underground!" Caleb yelled as he opened a trapdoor that led to an underground tunnel.

Everybody (including the horses) started scrambling for the hole as the tnt blocks started destroying chunks from houses in the village.

Then Diputs looked through the trapdoor and saw a little boy cowering in hid house while the everyone else in the tunnel was leaving.

"Come on Diputs we don't have time!" Caleb yelled.

But instead, Diputs went back up through the trapdoor running through the villages, avoiding the falling TNT exploding beside him and went into the little boys house. He started walking towards the little boy as the roof was blasted off and grabbed the little boy and jumped out the window before the remains of the house was blown up and began running back towards the underground tunnel when 5 attackers approached them.

The little boy hid behind Diputs with a smirk on his face.

"DIPUTS FIGHT BAD GUYS!" Diputs yelled as he slammed into one of the attackers' head, killing him.

Then, more TNT fell RIGHT above them so Diputs used 2 of the attackers to shield himself and one to shield the little boy and then the last one charged at Diputs with an iron sword but before Diputs could react the little boy came out from behind Diputs, snatched the iron sword, and stabbed the attacker in the back.

"WE GOTTA GOOOOOOOO!" Diputs exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"So where are we gonna go now?" one of the villagers asked.

"Don't worry, I know about another village, which is abandoned that we can find," said X sorcerer.

"Still though, I'm gonna miss our old village... and is Diputs even alive?" said Steve with a worried look on his face.

"GUYS I'M NOT DEAD I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS LITTLE KID WHO KILLED ONE OF THOSE BAD GUYS!" Diputs yelled.

"My name is Roy!" said the little boy.

"Yay my son is alive and he's not being referred to by the story as 'the little boy' anymore!" said another villager.

"Whaaaa?" Roy said, confused.

"Oh no... the prophecy... it's becoming.. true..." X sorcerer muttered to himself.

"What prophecy?" Steve asked.

"Um, nothing," X Sorcerer replied.

Steve gave him a suspicious look, and then walked away.

Meanwhile Steve's friend Alex was talking to the town's mayor, Lilly (not Lilly Potter).

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Do you THINK this is OKAY? MY VILLAGE JUST BLEW UP FOR NOTCH'S SAKE! This... is... WAR!" Lilly yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**"Pilot!" **the figure leading the attackthe attack from earlier called.

"Um, my name is-" the pilot asked.

**"I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS! SOON I WON'T HAVE TO CALL YOU ANYTHING!" **the figure yelled at the top of his lungs.

The pilot gulped.

"**I'm afraid I will have to punish you for what happened earlier. You see, you flew WAY too high which gave them ENOUGH TIME TO ESCAPE THE VILLAGE! Do you realize how much you've screwed up my plans?!" **The figure said from anger and hatred.

"Yes Master Herobrine, and I do apologize, mas-"

**"I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGY! All I need... IS YOUR DEATH!"**

Suddenly a diamond pickaxe appeared in Herobrine's hand and Herobrine threw it straight into the pilot's heart.

**"A screwed up plan costs a pickaxe in the heart," **Herobrine laughed.

**A/N: So now the main enemy has came into the story. Hope you enjoyed **

**:)**


	4. Who wants to volunteer?

Steve sat down in his new house, thinking about what the nether had happened.

_'What was that thing dropping the TNT?'_

_'Who flew it?'_

_'Who was that demonic voice that was in bold in the fanfiction?'_

_''Why am I breaking the fourth wall?'_

And most importantly, '_why did those people blow up our village?!'_

Since Caleb was at X sorcerer's house, Steve decided to eavesdrop on them. (Because main characters always have to eavesdrop.)

"So you really think... the prophecy's true?"

"Yes, his prophecies are always true. Unlike Back to the Future,"

"There's a first time for everything,"

"Yes, and that's why I think you MIGHT stop complaining,"

"But how could ONE person's soul save the world?"

"There are bizarre things in this world, Caleb,"

After listening to the conversation like a stalker, Steve went back to his house and into his room and thought one thing:

_'I'm gonna find out about all this and what happened, and then...'_

Steve pulled an iron sword out of his supply bag.

_'Kill who did this to us,'_

It was nighttime, just a normal dark night in the new village when Steve was sneaking out of the village (like a typical main character being an idiot) so he could catch whoever was leading the attack on the village. Steve was startled by a sudden call.

"Steve! WHAT are you DOING?!"

It was the mayor, Lilly.

"Um... Um... ummm... I wanted to find who did all this to our village,"

"ALONE? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE IDIOT MAIN CHARACTERS!" Lilly yelled.

Then, pretty much everyone in the village woke up. Hooray for Lilly.

"Alright, what's going on?" Caleb asked.

Lilly spoke up first. "Steve tried to go after the attacker of the village,"

Caleb spoke to Steve.

"You tried to chase him ALONE?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea,"

Then Alex walked over and said, "Half right. The ALONE part was stupid. Let's make a team. Who wants to volunteer?"


	5. Preparation

Steve immediately heard 4 people say, "I!"

The people who said that were Caleb, X Sorcerer, Diputs, and Lilly.

Steve thought about what they had done. They had blown up what was his home for all his life he could remember. They nearly murdered all his friends. This was not something he could ignore. He said "Yes" within 2 milliseconds. He HAD to.

HAD to.

HAD to.

This would both save the village AND get revenge on whoever was behind this.

"I think I know!" Alex called out. Steve and the others walked into the room to see that Alex had a book of myths.

"It says that the only creature still alive today that has THAT deep and demonic of a voice is..." Alex stopped.

"Is what?" Steve asked.

"Herobrine," Alex answered.

"No, those myths can't be true. Herobrine's myth is stupider than Steve going to find the attackers alone. That book is either stupid or outdated," Lilly told her.

"No, it says 2015," Alex responded.

"Then what kind of dumb dummy wrote that?" Diputs asked.

"Hmm..." said Alex, looking at the title. "A-HA! It says it was written by Tes-X,"

"Who's THAT?" asked Caleb.

"Probably a bad guy," said Diputs.

guy."Oh for Notch's sake Diputs you think EVERYONE is a bad guy. You even thought I was a bad guy when I created you,"

"Well, I'm gonna do some research on this 'Tes-X' guy, whoever he is," Alex told the group.

"And I'll continue making the weapons and armor," said Steve.

"And I need to go back to the village, because I forgot something," said Lilly.

A masked person walked into herobrine's throne room.

"Master Herobrine, I started the official 'war'. The team is doing research and stuff,"

**"Okay, NOW GET ME MY MILKSHAKE!" **Herobrine demanded.

"Wait! One more thing!"

**"What Lilly?"**

"Have you seen Alice?"

**A/N Sorry guys I left it at a cliffhanger again XD**

**Next chapter should be up soon :) **


	6. End-O

Lilly walked into the room that Steve was crafting the weapons and armor in.

"So how's the crafting going so far?" Lilly asked.

"Good, I'm almost done making your helmet," Steve answered, keeping his eyes on the helmet he was working on.

Then Steve turned to looked at Lilly but didn't see her. Then he looked behind himself and saw a fist heading for his face.

_Pow._

"Huh? Where am I?" Steve asked himself as he woke up in pitch black room with nothing visible.u

"Hello? Hello? HELLO?" Steve yelled.

Nobody answered.

For a few seconds of course.

"Hello, abandoned warrior. We were waiting for you to wake up," said a familiar voice.

"LILLY?"

Lilly placed a torch on the wall revealing a room made entirely out of obsidian.

Lilly was obviously in the room, so was an unusual (and by by that I mean something never seen in Minecraft) looking fellow, and...

Herobrine.

Apparently Alex was right.

Surprisingly, Steve wasn't tied up or anything. Then again, he WAS standing in front of Herobrine.

The unfamiliar looking guy spoke.

"Hello, I am the one... the only... the awesome... the guy who's gonna help Herobrine kick your butt... the guy who knows that you suck... End-O!"

**"So End-O will be your guide around this section of the castle, he'll show you your cell, and... **(Herobrine laughs) **The** **brainwashing room,"**

"Come along, Steve, to your quest to be a little less bored in this AWESOME PLACE OF AWESOMENESS!" End-O told Steve.

"I haven't found Steve and Lilly anywhere," Alex told the group.

"A BAD GUY TOOK THEM," Diputs theorized with his genius one knowledge.

"For the first time in 9 years you MIGHT be right. And I created you 8 years ago," said X Sorcerer. "I can locate people as long as I know them, so I'll do a spell to find them,"

After a few minutes of doing weird wizard stuff, X Sorcerer said, "Steve is in the punishment section of Herobrine's castle and for some reason Lilly is in the servant section of the castle,"

"And this is the room where you will POSSIBLY become a member of the Herobrine Team!" End-O gleefully told Steve.

The room was completely empty just like the last one, and next to the room was a window, which revealed that the castle was actually in the sky.

"I'll never murder people like you,"

"Awwww looks like Stevie wevie is going Luke Skywalker on us. Trust me, it won't be too bad, since you're probably the abandoned warrior, you have the ultimate soul, which resists against the brainwashing spell,"

Steve snatched End-O's sword and pointed it at his own neck.

"TELL ME WHAT THIS 'ABANDONED WARRIOR' IS AND WHAT THE ULTIMATE SOUL IS! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'LL KILL MYSELF AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BRAINWASH ME AND MAKE ME PART OF YOUR STUPID 'HEROBRINE TEAM'!" Steve yelled.

"There's a prophecy that says the day after the abandoned warrior turns 21, there will be a bunch of chaos that will become WORSE if the true evil gets the ultimate soul," End-O explained.

Suddenly Steve remembered.

"Just then, End-O was knocked out the window (reminder: they're in the sky) and then Steve saw...

"Diputs! YOU SAVED MY LIFE OH MY NOTCH!"

Just then X Sorcerer, Caleb, and Alex followed behind Diputs.

"Let's go to get Lilly," said Caleb.

"Wait! Lilly is a traitor! SHE captured ME and... Wait a minute... what if she's brainwashed?" Said Steve.

"So, what should we do after Alice is back from her mission and End-O has given us the info?" Lilly asked.

Herobrine was about to answer when our five heroes broke in.

"LILLY YOU'RE ON OUR SIDE! YOU'RE JUST BRAINWASHED! STOP WORKING FOR HIM!" Alex yelled while the others worked on fighting Herobrine.

Steve tried to stab Herobrine but Herobrine teleported behind Steve.

Then X Sorcerer grabbed Herobrine but Herobrine teleported somewhere else where the others didn't know.

"Lilly, trust us, this is just a mind spell," Alex told Lilly, but then Lilly ran and jumped out the window.

"Lilly!" Steve yelled, but it was too late.

Lilly fell for a very long time until finally she splashed into a lake.

After she climbed out she saw End-O with a person chained to a tree.

"What's up with that guy?" Lilly asked.

"We're gonna make this guy give us some information,"

Then End-O turned to the imprisoned man.

"Understood?"

"Yes, Awesome Master End-O," (End-O made him call him that.)


	7. The enemy of myenemy is my enemy's enemy

5 wither skeletons watched as a nether portal suddenly appeared in their fortress. When they were about to check it out, someone jumped out of the portal, kicking one of them into the lava below.

It was Alice.

One of the other 4 wither skeletons charged towards her, but she stabbed it in the heart (well where the heart WOULD be if it wasn't just a skeleton) then the other 3 tried to ambush her but she simply cut all of them in half in one _swish. _Then she collected 3 of the skulls and then proceeded to the next room, which contained lots of soul sand. After digging it up, Alice built a T out of soul sand and then placed 3 of the wither skeleton skulls on top, forming a demonic 3 headed monster.

The beast started charging up, and Alice quickly ran a few meters back before a loud explosion around the monster. Then, this THING spoke.

**"Well well well, if it isn't-"**

"Yes, yes, yes, it's me, Alice, I'm bringing you back from the dead, dramatic villain dialogue, yak yak yak yak yak. Herobrine wants to make a deal with you. It's about Steve," Alice interrupted.

**"Herobrine, I've never liked him that much, thinking he's better than me. But as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."**

0000000000000

Herobrine teleported into a castle made out of just iron with X Sorcerer grabbing his arm, in front of a group of 10 mobs: 2 creepers, 5 zombies, and 3 endermen.

Herobrine threw X Sorcerer on the ground but before X Sorcerer could fight back, an endermen grabbed him, teleported into a cage, threw him against the wall, and X Sorcerer didn't even see him before he had teleported away. X Sorcerer tried to get out but the cage must have been magic-proof.

"This sucks."

0000000000000

"So how exactly do we force this guy to obey us?" Lilly asked. "I mean, if we threaten his life he might sacrifice himself so he won't need to help us."

"Good question. Herobrine has his pig, Reuben, so this guy will do what his super epic masters will tell him. Right little brat?" said End-O.

"My name's Jesse."

"Fine, whatever, Jesse, tell us some info on X Sorcerer," said Lilly.

0000000000000

"Well NOW what do we do?" Steve asked the others.

"Now you're just using the 'main character asks someone a question and expects them to know the answer' cliche," Alex pointed out.

"Well first we need to focus on a different question," said Caleb. "Where would Herobrine even take X Sorcerer?"

"I'M GETTING BACK TO MY RESEARCH!" Alex called out.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT WITHOUT SCREAMING!" Diputs replied.

0000000000000

Alex flipped through the pages of her book to find page 2,999,546,894,220, Herobrine.

part of the page read,

_Based on ancient legends and research, it is likely Herobrine has 3 castles: nubo excedd (exceed of the clouds) inferino forteresse (hell fortress) and centro nenio (center of nothing). These names were given by people who spoke an ancient language. It is not certain, but extremely likely._

Alex closed the book there, because that might have been all the evidence she needed.

00000000000000

"Hey guys my Herobrine book said that Herobrine has 3 fortresses, 1 of which we've obviously been to. Although the other 2 castles are called hell fortress and center of nothing, which means hell fortress is probably in the nether and center of nothing, well, I don't know."

"Center of nothing would have to be in the void, so I think we might need to go to the nether," said Steve.

00000000000000

Alice walked towards the nether portal, followed by the monster she met earlier, to get back into the overworld, when she saw the portal was empty, with 2 ghasts guarding it.

"Kill them, wither," Alice commanded.

The wither shot a wither skull at the ghasts, easily killing them. Then Alice lit the portal and jumped in only to collide heads with someone and fall back out.

Then Steve, Alex, Caleb, and Diputs stepped out of the portal.

"ALICE WHAT THE-" Caleb yelled before being punched back into the portal by Alice.

**"STEVE YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME 2 YEARS AGO I WILL BLAST YOUR HEAD OFF INTO SPIKES!" **The wither screamed.

"Wait, no! We need to capture them first!" Alice told the wither.

**"You can capture THEM but STEVE needs to die! It's only a 1 wimp difference!" **The wither told her.

"No! We need to capture him, if we can brainwash him, he'll be another member! He actually is REALLY powerful!"

**"Nope, sorry Alice, game over for you," **the wither responded.

Then Caleb jumped out of the portal, off of Diputs' head and swung his sword down towards the wither but the wither easily floated to the side.

"Go!" Alice yelled to Steve's team.

Steve's team jumped in the portal and right when Alice jumped in the wither shot a wither skull at her...

0000000000

Alex was the first one to come out of the portal. Next was Steve, then Caleb, then Diputs.

Then Alice flew through the portal with a dark grey gash in her back screaming in pain.

The group ran over to Alice to see if she was okay but then Alice turned around with glowing white eyes and disappeared.

000000000

Herobrine picked up his /msg phone since he had a call.

"Herobrine it's me, Alice. We can trust the wither."

**A/N: yes I put 2 minecraft story mode characters (Jesse and Reuben) but that is probably all I will use.**


	8. Communication error

Alice bowed to the wither.

"What is next, master? I've convinced Herobrine that he can trust you. What now?" Alice asked.

**"Well, it appears after some eavesdropping that End-O and Lilly have captured someone named Jesse who has a pig, who is captured by Herobrine. If he doesn't give them the information they need then they'll send a message to Herobrine who then kills the pig."**

"And?"

**"We need to mess up the communication systems so that it sends a message saying he lied. Then Herobrine will kill the pig, and Jesse won't give them the info, so they'll try to kill Jesse. Then I'll possess Lilly and End-O which will save Jesse, then Jesse will come with us, because first we will possess more people to pretend to try to kill him, so he'll have to come with us."**

"Why can't you just possess him?"

**"I um... uh... none of your business!" **TheWither snapped.

00000000000

**"So here's the plan: we hack into End-O's wi-fi router so that when End-O sends Herobrine a text message it will say what WE want it to say instead of what they type." the wither explained. "Of course, once we recruit these guys."**

Alice glanced at the 2 people that her and the wither were hiding from. One was a male, one was a female.

**"3..."**

Alice grasped her sword.

**"2..."**

Alice got into a position where she could easily jump at them to attack them.

**"1..."**

"Okay seriously why are we being so dramatic about this?" Alice whispered.

**"I don't know, let's just attack."**

Alice and the wither jumped out from behind the bush and began attacking.

The wither shot a wither skull at the male, instantly possessing him while Alice pinned the female one down to the ground and then the wither shot a skull at her. With to new recruits, they were ready for their next plan.

000000000000

**"Okay, I don't care what your names used to be, but from now on, you**(he pointed to the male) **will be called 1 and you**(points to the female) **will be called 2. It's easy that way," **thewither explained.

Then Alice and the wither snuck up behind End-O and Lilly and started tinkering with the router.

Jesse saw Alice and the wither but figured they might be trying to save him so he kept quiet.

After Alice and the wither were done with changing the router, Alice taped Lilly on the shoulder. Lilly turned around to see what it was, but Alice teleported.

"Behind you!" End-O exclaimed. But Alice teleported again and seemed to be in the distance. End-O and Lilly started chasing her but the wither shot End-O with the wither skull, possessing him. Then he shot one at Lilly, but she deflected it with her sword. Then Alice teleported right in front of her and kicked her to the ground. Finally, the wither blasted a wither skull at her, making a crater in the ground.

A possessed Lilly rose from the crater.

000000000000

Herobrine got a text message.

_Jesse is lying. Kill the pig. And make sure it's on camera!_

Herobrine grinned. He turned on his camera and grabbed his lightning stick.

**"Time for the death of Reuben! Today's execution: lightning!"**

0000000000000

"No! NO! NONONONO! GET THE NETHER AWAY FROM MY PIG!" Jesse yelled.

**"How are you doing today, Reuben?" **Herobrine asked.

Reuben didn't answer.

Herobrine charged up his lightning stick and shot it at Reuben. At first it was too bright for anyone to see, but then Jesse saw a dead pig on the ground that looked a little bit fake. Probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

Suddenly 1 and 2 started running towards him from the distance.

The wither quickly flew over to Jesse.

**"I'll free you if you come with us," **thewither told him**.**

"You'll just possess me like you JUST DID TO 2 PEOPLE!" Jesse said.

**"I'm letting you come out of your own free will. Plus, they're coming to kill you so it's now or never."**

Jesse didn't know what the wither was planning, but his life was at risk and he had to do something.

"Fine, I'll come."


End file.
